Many vehicles on the road today have a keyless entry system that allows a driver to remotely unlock and lock doors, open sliding side doors on vans, pop trunk lids and hatch doors and even start engines. These actions are controlled by pressing buttons on a key fob that electronically communicates with the vehicle.
While there are many advantages to being able to perform these tasks remotely, there is a danger that these actions could be started unintentionally by an accidental pressing of a button.
Sometimes when the key fob is placed in a handbag or pocket, other things in the handbag or pocket can hit a button. Small children are attracted to these fobs and may play with the buttons without realizing the consequences. Someone struggling with many packages, small children and strollers may inadvertently squeeze a button while holding the fob in their hand.
Unintentionally pressing a button can leave a vehicle unlocked, inviting auto and property theft. A sliding door on a van could inadvertently crush someone if the safety mechanism malfunctions and does not stop the door in time.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies are discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.